1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand warming muff and holding apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a bow hunter to keep his hand warm during hunting and for simultaneously carrying hunting-related accessories with a hand warming muff and holding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warming muffs is known in the prior art. More specifically, warming muffs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warming a hunter's hand are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,335 to Bell discloses a garment with combined pocket and waist suppressor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,852 to Harter discloses a sweater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,468 to Outlaw discloses a winter jersey with hand warmer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,355 to Brock discloses a hand warmer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,659 to Madnick et al. discloses a cold-weather muff. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,357 to Evans discloses a reversible hand warming muff.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hand warming muff and holding apparatus that allows a bow hunter to easily warm his hand and also allows bow-hunting related accessories to be carried at a location for ready use.
In this respect, the hand warming muff and holding apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a bow hunter to keep his hand warm during hunting and for simultaneously carrying hunting-related accessories.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hand warming muff and holding apparatus which can be used for allowing a bow hunter to keep his hand warm during hunting and for simultaneously carrying hunting-related accessories. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.